Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-95.175.76.136-20120216121327
My small mini plot of my version of fd 7. Wendy, her sister Julie and three friends along with the now married couple Kimberly and Thomas has been living life in a mental hospital similar to Clear Rivers after the bizarre events that lead to the deaths of Wendy’s and Kimberly’s premonition survivors. One day, a young man fearing for his life, named Jhonny joined the hospital as he had a premonition similar to Wendy’s and Kimberly’s and later it lead to the death of his three friends at the Mckienly Speedway. Wendy and Kimberly has to either risk their lives helping the others, or stay inside the hospital the rest of their lives waiting for their death to come. What will they do? (jhonny (seated in compartment 082)was the original one who actually had the premonition of the subway accident but he escaped his doom at the rite time along with his friends also followed by kim and thomas who were also on the train with them. but wendy (seated in 081)got the preminition later at the wronge time so death could finish her and the others but kevin pulling the breaks saved their lives.and they were only injured and later they moved to the institution and thats how all met) :) later at the end jhonny has another premonition at a skiing resort that kills him his girlfrined angela and many others but he and angela died anyways. in the end only wendy survives. HERE ARE THE DEATHS I PLANNED FOR IT..... Character number 1: Henry Actor name: Jhonathan Lipnicki Premonition death : Same as real. Real Death: Impaled by a metal fence pole, through chin going through his right eye and coming out through with his right eyeball, caused when a flipping race car broke through the fence sending a pole at him in the Mckienly speedway race stadium. Character number 2: Jennifer Actress name: Jennifer Lawrence Premonition death: Splattered by train wheel. Real Death: Crushed to death by falling stadium floor at Mckienly speedway stadium. Character number 3: Rick Actor name: James Maslow Premonition death: Sucked out of train window and smashed between train and tunnel. Real Death: Crushed by falling stadium floor at Mckienly speedway stadium. Character number 4: Kimberly Actress name: A.J. Cook Premonition death: A truck hit her car with herself and three friends inside it. Five years later she was supposed to die in the subway train accident. Real Death: Kimberly went to the store to ask for directions to as how they can find William followed with Thomas. An unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road and almost hit Wendy's car who was waiting for them outside until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kim and Burke. They rushed outside the back door with the infromation at the last minute only to come into contact with a woodchipper, which failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he got caught in the machine too. Both of them were hacked to bits by the woodchipper, their blood splattering all over the wall. By the time Wendy and the gang arrived it was too late, they were dead. Character number 5: Thomas Actor name: Micheal Landes Premonition death: Head smashed by bouncing logs that fell of a truck ahead of his car and it breaks through his main window, thus smashing his head. Five years later he was supposed to die in the subway train accident. Real Death: Thomas followed Kimberly to the store to get directions as to how they can find William. An unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road and almost hit Wendy's car who was waiting for them outside until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kim and Burke. They rushed outside the back door with the infromation at the last minute only to come into contact with a woodchipper, which failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he got caught in the machine too. Both of them were hacked to bits by the woodchipper, their blood splattering all over the wall. By the time Wendy and the gang arrived it was too late, they were dead. Character number 6: Laura Actress name: Agam Darshi Premonition death: Died in subway train accident. Real Death: After Kimberly and Thomas died, Laura knew she was next and backed away from the group asking the others to stay away from her and she didn’t want to die. As she was walking away towards a construction site building, at a top floor a series of incidence caused a saw machine to fall of the working table it turned ‘on’ and pushed a wheel-barrow filled with bricks to fall of and kill Laura, but she tripped over and missed the falling bricks. Wendy wanted to come towards her, but the saw machine which was vibrating and its blades were rotating on the floor fell of the floor and onto Laura cutting her head to waist in half, and she died. Character number 7: Character Name: Sean Actor name: Dylan Basile Premonition death: Died in subway train accident. Real Death: After the death of his friend (now girlfriend ) Laura, he was in shock and Wendy decided to take him the her house to calm him down. At her house as they entered Sean went by the window and was in tears. A gust of wind caused by death made a small bouncy ball bounce of the tea table, making it bounce towards a mouse trap and gets shot into the ceiling and back on the floor hitting a fishing rod that falls and it’s hook gets hooked on the door handle of a closet opening it and sending a heavy canoe boat with a pointed end tied to the ceiling swinging towards him, impaling him in the stomach and throwing him out of the window and onto a pointed fence again impaling him in the stomach. Wendy, Jhonny, Kevin and Julie leave the house in shock and to the fence where he was impaled. The canoe boat fell from the window and onto him tearing his body from stomach to chest and he died instantly. Character number 8: Character Name: Julie Actress name: Amanda Crew Premonition death: Fell of the Devil's flight roller coaster along with her best friend after it stopped on the loop. Later she was supposed to die in a subway train accident, similar to Jennifer's style, but it was actually not her original way of dying. Real Death:After Sean died, Julie, her sister Wendy, Jhonny and Kevin were in Wendy’s car driving off to find William. While Wendy was driving down the foggy road in between two forests, Julie commented saying she is going to be next, but Wendy clams her down. In the process a Moose appeared in the middle of the road. Wendy failed to put the brakes and hit the moose, its head broke through the window and Julie struggled to keep its antlers from hurting her. Wendy takes a sharp turn and drives into the woods zig sagging, trying to avoid hitting any tree, but collides with a tree so hard that it pushes the moose more into the car and its right branched antler impales Julies face (her left eye, nose and chin) and neck and she dies along with the moose. Character number 9: Character Name: Kevin Actor name: Ryan Merriman Premonition death: His waist was sliced in half by a bent pole on the Devil's flight roller coaster. Later he was supposed to die in the subway train crash, in the similar way Rick died but it was actually not his original way of dying. Real Death: Right after the death of Julie (Wendy's sister), Kevin thinks he can save Wendy and Jhonny’s lives by killing himself for the chain to end. So, he runs away from the two to a construction site building to the top floor, takes a gas cylinder and then jumps out a window and onto a car causing it to explode and kills himself. Character number 10:Character Name: Angela Actress name: Emma Roberts Premonition death: Same as her real death. Real Death: Fell of a chairlift, while holding on (her boyfriend) Jhonny’s hand for dear life, but a ‘tremor’ caused by the avalanche made her let go of his hand and fell down onto a huge rock and smashed her face. Later followed by Jhonny’s death. Character number 11:Character Name: Jhonny Actor name: Liam Hemsworth Premonition death: Hit and splattered by another subway train after a force of explosion in his compartment subway train threw him on the tracks with a broken leg. Later in his second premonition he died in the same way as he died in real. Real Death: Sliced into pieces by a malfunctioning rescue helicopter fan, while hanging from a broken down chairlift seat, caused by another ‘tremor’ a few moments after Angela (his girlfriend)fell off and died. Character number 12:Character Name: Wendy Actress name: Mary Elizebeth Winstead Premonition death: Died in the devil's flight roller coaster after it derailed throwing her of the car seat and she falls onto its tracks. Later in her second 'unreal' premonition (actually she was surely supposed to die in the subway, but not the way she died in her premonition) she died in the similar way Jhonny died in the subway crash premonition. Real Death: Unknown, most probably she is the only survivor. OK THATS IT...... IT TOOK ME TIME TO DO, SO PLS PUT UP YOUR COMMENTS...... :D